<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Из сна в реальность by Rin_Okita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388750">Из сна в реальность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita'>Rin_Okita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Kissing, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Padmé Amidala Lives, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Энакину Скайуокеру приснился странный сон, где Оби-Ван напился и у них был секс. Джедай просыпается и пытается забыть о сне, но со временем осознает, что желает учителя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Из сна в реальность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Кажется, я слишком много выпил.<br/>

Энакин, на котором повис пьяный Оби-Ван, саркастически хмыкнул.<br/>

- Да неужели?<br/>

Скайуокер никогда не осуждал учителя за то, что тот иногда позволяет себе расслабиться. В публичные заведения Корусанта Кеноби ходил время от времени, но ни разу не позволял себе выпить больше, чем стоило бы.<br/>

Может, сегодня что-то случилось? Энакин покосился на магистра. Тот выглядел как обычно. Почти. Неестественный румянец на лице свидетельствовал о том, что с Оби-Ваном не все в порядке. Глаза закрытые. А еще Кеноби не хотел идти на своих двоих, всецело полагаясь на ученика.<br/>

Даже ночью Корусант жил. А на нижних уровнях, казалось, и вовсе не спали. Энакин радовался, что сейчас темно и по пути не встретился ни один джедай. Иначе парень умер бы от стыда. Ловко лавируя между толпами разномастых существ, Скайуокер пожелал, чтобы Сила вправила мозг Оби-Вану. Иначе этим займется он.<br/>

Еще и транспортных средств, как на зло, не наблюдалось. И молодой джедай вынужден был тащить учителя прямиком до его комнаты.<br/>

Помещение, где жил Оби-Ван, выглядело более, чем скромно. Оно и не странно: здесь Кеноби только ночевал, когда находился на Корусанте. Остальное время он проводил в Храме на медитациях, на тренировках с Энакином, а в связи с последними событиями — на других планетах, вместе с отрядами клонов сражаясь с армией сепаратистов.<br/>

Несмотря на недовольство состоянием Оби-Вана, Энакин бережно уложил магистра на кровать. Кеноби в свою очередь не желал отпускать парня. Скайуокер терпеливо убрал руки Оби-Вана с плеч и облегченно вздохнул.<br/>

Иногда бывают моменты, когда не учитель заботится о тебе, а ты об учителе.<br/>

- Спи, Оби-Ван, - сказал Энакин, - завтра Совет, и ты должен выглядеть...<br/>

Как магистр должен выглядеть, Скайуокер не договорил. Кеноби вцепился ему в руку. Кожа учителя была горячей, а хватка сильной, несмотря на сильное опьянение.<br/>

- Подожди, Энакин, - пробормотал магистр. Скайуокер сначала решил, что ничего плохого не случится, если он дождется, пока Оби-Ван уснет. И рука Кеноби, сжимающая его собственную, особо не напрягала.<br/>

Зато когда Оби-Ван резко уселся напротив и пристально посмотрел на ученика, последнему стало не по себе. В искусственном свете глаза Кеноби излучали свет. Правда, сияли они как-то иначе. Не так, как всегда.<br/>

- Оби-Ван, мы никуда не пойдем, - решительно произнес Скайуокер, полагая, что магистру мало приключений. Кеноби не ответил. Он молчал, будто что-то обдумывал. Внезапная тишина напрягла Энакина больше, чем все ловушки сепаратистов, в которые он попадал.<br/>

- Энакин, - тихо сказал Оби-Ван, наклонившись вперед. Парень неподвижно замер, хотя непозволительная близость учителя смущала и нервировала. Он и сам не знал, почему до сих пор не отстранился на безопасное расстояние. - Твои губы...<br/>

Дальше все произошло слишком быстро.<br/>

Скайуокер размышлял над словами магистра, а Кеноби уже целовал его. Торопливые прикосновения учителя окончательно вывели Энакина из хрупкого душевного равновесия.<br/>

Он не ожидал. От кого угодно, но не от Оби-Вана.<br/>

Не от сдержанного магистра Ордена, для когорого, казалось, не существовало никаких развлечений, кроме медитаций. Он бы не позволил себе...<br/>

Но вот же Оби-Ван, опъяненний чувствами и алкоголем, целует ученика. И делает это так умело, что меньше всего хочется просить его прекратить.<br/>

Энакин упустил момент, когда ответил на поцелуй Кеноби. Правда, затем заставил себя мягко оттолкнуть магистра.<br/>

Заставил, потому что невыносимо захотелось узнать, насколько далеко они могут зайти.<br/>

- Оби-Ван, - Скайуокер осознал, что голос дрожит, а дыхание сбивается. Губы горели от чужих прикосновений. Мысли путались оставив лишь: “Так нельзя”. - Прекрати. Это...<br/>

Сейчас Энакин взял на себя роль голоса разума.<br/>

- Это приятно, - Кеноби взглянул на парня так, будто знал, о чем тот думает. В глубине души растерянный Скайуокер был с ним согласен.<br/>

Слишком приятно. Хочется переступить все запреты, грани, кодексы, лишь бы снова испытать такое невообразимо приятное чувство.<br/>

И это “хочется” отчаянно стучит в висках, пренебрегая голосом разума, заставляя последнего замолчать.<br/>

- Оби-Ван, ты же знаешь, нам нельзя... - Энакин слабо возражал. Кеноби негромко хмыкнул.<br/>

- Нельзя что? - в голосе магистра звучал вызов всем устоям галактики. - Любить друг друга? Пусть так, но я больше не могу скрывать это.<br/>

Скайуокер внезапно обнаружил, что лежит на кровати, придавленный телом Оби-Вана. Кеноби, не спеша, раздевал ученика.<br/>

А еще парень с ужасом осознал, что не может сопротивляться.<br/>

Не может? Или не хочет?<br/>

- Оби-Ван, опомнись, - собственный голос выдвал волнение и нечто такое, о чем стыдно было подумать. Желание. Куда подевалась та несокрушимая смелость, с которой Скайуокер бросался на врагов?<br/>

Но Оби-Ван ему не враг.<br/>

Кеноби не слушал слабых возражений. Он ласково провел рукой по обнаженной груди Энакина. Тот задержал дыхание. Это легкое касание вызвало ураган противоречивых чувств. От смущения до какого-то принятия. И первым порывом было перехватить ладонь учителя и поцеловать. Дать понять, что ему, Энакину, нравится.<br/>

Парень этого не сделал. Слишком шокирован был поведением магистра. Слишком... заворожен.<br/>

- Не могу, - выдохнул Оби-Ван у губы Скайуокеру прежде, чем поцеловать. Короткая борода мягко щекотала лицо. Энакин окончательно утратил способность соображать.И никакая сила джедая не помогла бы ему сейчас.<br/>

То, что делал Оби-Ван, не укладывалось ни в одну привычную схему поведения, которую бы знал парень.<br/>

- Оби-Ван, - не говорил — стонал Энакин, когда руки магистра опустились ниже по загорелой коже. - Прекрати...<br/>

- Ты уверен? - ладони погладили внутреннюю сторону бедер, и Энакин машинально зажал рот ладонью. Хотелось кричать возникшего напряжения. Если до этого ему было невыносимо горячо, то сейчас каждое прикосновение Кеноби пробуждало в нем вулканы Мустафара. Парень не мог больше не реагировать.<br/>

Он тоже жаждал доставить учителю удовольствие.<br/>

Энакин приподнялся. Схватил Оби-Вана за ворот туники и принялся снимать одежду. Одобрительная улыбка магистра свидетельствовала о том, что он ждал подобных действий от Скайуокера. И не стал возражать, когда Энакин случайно разорвал нижнюю тунику в отчаянном желании прикоснуться к телу Кеноби. И когда парень обнял мужчину, изучил теплую, солнечную кожу с едва заметыми созвездиями родинок, когда потянул Оби-Вана на себя и позволил войти...<br/>

Скайуокер проснулся. Схватился с кровати и осмотрелся. Учащенный пульс и сбившееся дыхание выдавали нервное возбуждение. Еще бы, сон был такой реалистичный. Парень все еще ощущал прикосновения Оби-Вана. Его поцелуи. Легкую щекотку бороды...<br/>

Но молодой джедай был один. Этот факт почему-то огорчил. Но Энакин сразу отбросил подобную мысль.<br/>

- Это сон, - пробормотал Скайуокер, поднявшись. Медленно убрал волосы со вспотевшего лба и подошел к окну. Взгляд рассеянно блуждал между залитых огнями зданий Корусанта. Бледный искусственный свет упал на лицо джедая, окрасив кожу в неестественный оттенок. Парень покачал головой, словно хотел избавиться от любой мысли о сне.<br/>

Почему ему внезапно приснилось такое? Энакин боялся даже вспомнить о любой детали того, что видел. Вдруг все станет реальностью. Он помнил, что случилось с его матерью, но...<br/>

В этом сне не было ничего трагичного. Скайуокер находил такое видение... приятным?<br/>

И тут же возразил. Нет, учитель никогда бы не позволил себе подобных действий. Более того, Оби-Ван ни разу не напивался. Магистр был аскетом и плотские утехи его не интересовали.<br/>

А как же его чувства? Что, если Кеноби любит Энакина?<br/>

Скайуокер вспомнил, что часто слышал похвалы от учителя, но признания в любви — никогда. Оби-Ван — истинный джедай, вряд ли он позволит чувствам взять верх.<br/>

И все же, а вдруг?..<br/>

Нет, нельзя сомневаться в Оби-Ване! Только не в нем.<br/>

- Всего лишь сон, - повторил Энакин для большей уверенности. От созерцания города он немного успокоился. Вернулся к кровати и осмотрел ее, словно там должен находиться Кеноби.<br/>

Но магистра не было. Он спал в своей комнате. И Скайуокер подумал: почему бы не пойти к нему? В следующий миг парень обругал себя за опрометчивую идею. Что он скажет Оби-Вану? Уж точно не о сне. Джедай подозревал, что об этом точно никому не расскажет.<br/>

Даже канцлеру Палпатину.<br/>

*****<br/>

Энакин вошел в зал Совета джедаев порядком взволнованный. Возможно, слегка раздраженный — его заставили долго ждать — но волнение затмевало остальные эмоции.<br/>

В Совете находился Оби-Ван. Скайуокер, помня о вчерашнем сне, не мог смотреть в глаза учителю. Не сейчас, когда воспоминания так свежи. Поэтому он вошел в зал с опущенной головой, выражая смирение и уважение. Медленно прошел в центр изящного орнамента на полу. Повернулся к магистру Йоде, чьи мудрые зеленые глаза, казалось, могли заглянуть в потайные глубины души. Чернокожий Мейс Винду замер, напоминая статую. Иит Кот сидел по левую руку от него. Пло Кун и Ки-Ади-Мунди присутствовали в виде голограмм. Здесь же были Аген Колар, Шаак Ти, Сэсси Тийн, Кит Фисто...<br/>

“И Оби-Ван”, - напомнил себе Энакин. Он без особого труда почувствовал учителя — чистая безмятежная гладь океана Силы напоминала сказочное видение. Кеноби был невозмутим. А еще чему-то радовался. Но Энакин не смог бы сейчас спросить о причине радости. Он ждал решения Совета. Несколько дней назад верховный канцлер Палпатин настойчиво рекомендовал магистрам предоставить Энакину место в Совете в качестве персонального представителя Сената. Джедаи долго не могли придти к согласию, но не подчиниться приказу не могли.<br/>

- Энакин Скайуокер, - голос Мейса Винду вернул парня из размышлений в реальность. Молодой джедай подумал (или ему показалось?) что обычно суровый голос магистра сегодня звучит несколько мягче. Может, сказывалось присутствие Иита Кота. Другого объяснения парень не находил. - Совет решил подчиниться приказу канцлера Палпатина, как и инструкциям Сената, что дают ему власть диктовать волю Совету. Поэтому тебе предоставляется место в Верховном Совете Ордена...<br/>

Энакин стоял, затаив дыхание. Невозможно. Совет не может так просто... здесь должен быть подвох. Канцлер всегда говорил, что джедаи не в состоянии оценить силу и способности Скайуокера.<br/>

- ...как в качестве персонального представителя канцлера, так и в качестве магистра Ордена, - невозмутимо закончил Мейс Винду.<br/>

Вот теперь Энакин понял, чему так радовался Оби-Ван.<br/>

Он стал магистром.<br/>

Самым молодным за всю историю Ордена.<br/>

Эйфория и гордость переполняли Скайуокера. Но он понимал, что не стоит бурно радоваться перед магистрами. Еще успеет. Поэтому парень как можно учтивей произнес:<br/>

- Спасибо, магистры. Ручаюсь, я буду поддерживать высшие принципы Ордена.<br/>

Ему кивнули в ответ и указали на пустое место возле Оби-Вана. Прежде, чем Энакин сел, он успел заметить добрую, ласковую улыбку на лице Кеноби.<br/>

Учитель гордился им.<br/>

Даже если бы его не сделали магистром, Скайуокер осознал, что одной улыбки учителя было бы достаточно, чтобы обнадежить и поднести до небес.<br/>

Сердце радостно затрепетало. Парень готов был обнять Оби-Вана. Только выдержка и присутствие посторонних охладили пыл новоспеченного магистра.<br/>

Энакин так задумался о Кеноби, что почти прослушал разговор о дроиде, которого заметили на Кашиике. Даже не предложил свою кандидатуру, когда начали голосовать, кого отправить на планету. Снова думал о сне.<br/>

“Во сне на теле Оби-Вана были родинки”, - возникла внезапная мысль, - “есть ли они на самом деле? Или это только мои фантазии?..”<br/>

Скайуокер бросил взгляд на мужчину. Тот был повернут к нему в профиль и внимательно слушал магистра Йоду. Джедайская одежда скрывала тело Оби-Вана. Лишь на шее парень рассмотрел одинокую родинку. И нрервно сглотнул, почувствовав пульсацию внизу живота. Этого только не хватало! Скайуокер мысленно приказал себе собраться. И как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как их с Оби-Ваном назначили координировать поиски генерала Гривуса.<br/>

Их команда — Скайуокер и Кеноби — снова вместе. Окрыленный Энакин был уверен: в этот раз враг не сбежит.<br/>

*****<br/>

Он подождал, когда магистры разойдутся. Хотел побеседовать с Оби-Ваном. Энакин знал, что его ждал канцлер, но беседа с Палпатином отошла на второй план. Кроме того, парень не мог забыть, как канцлер советовал оставить Кеноби умирать на “Незримой длани”. Не прямо, но намек магистр понял. Скайуокер тогда чудом не огрызнулся, мол это Палпатин останется на корабле, а не учитель.<br/>

Эти слова до сих пор возникали в его памяти. Парню было неприятно общаться с канцлером после случившегося, каким бы добродушным и искренним не выглядел мужчина.<br/>

Энакин определенно чувствовал фальшь в словах канцлера.<br/>

- Поздравляю, Энакин, - мягкий голос Оби-Вана — живого и невредимого — был тем, что Скайуокер хотел услышать все утро. Это был не Оби-Ван из его сна. Нет, этот всегда вежлив, сдержан и даже скрытен. Трудно даже предположить, что он на самом деле чувствует, когда улыбается. - Ты по праву заслужил стать магистром. Признаюсь, не все были согласны с таким решением, но большинство в Совете проголосовали за.<br/>

- И кто же был против? - поинтересовался Энакин. Он и не ожидал, что все магистры примут его. - Небось, магистры Винду и Йода? Я и так...<br/>

- Нет, - ответ удивил парня, - кажется, магистр Винду стал больше тебе доверять после совместных заданий на планетах внешнего кольца. А Йода оценил твой поступок, когда ты, имея возможность убить графа Дуку, оставил его в живых. А без графа главы сепаратистов не будут такими смелыми. Так что...<br/>

- Это благодаря тебе, Оби-Ван, - произнес Энакин. На его щеках появился румянец, сердце забилось сильнее, но парень продолжал: - Ты учил меня всему, что знал, был рядом, когда требовался совет, сделал из меня настоящего джедая.<br/>

- Мне... приятно это слышать, - от текучего голоса Кеноби можно было растаять. Как и от взгляда светлых глаз. - Но многого ты достиг сам, Энакин.<br/>

- Не спорь со мной, - парень поднялся и подошел к Кеноби, который смотрел в окно. Солнце Корусанта золотило его волосы и бороду. Энакину отчаянно захотелось погладить Оби-Вана, почувствовать гладкость его волос, покрыть поцелуями лицо. Снять одежду, любоваться, ласкать его...<br/>

Как же сложно удержаться!..<br/>

Это все из-за сна. Энакин не стал бы так делать.<br/>

В глубине души магистр признался, что это неправда. Ему нравился Оби-Ван, хотя Энакин пытался не думать об этом.<br/>

Сейчас все мысли были заняты чувствами к Оби-Вану.<br/>

- Я всего лишь восхищаюсь тобой, - сказал Кеноби. Скайуокер чуть не произнес: “А я восхищаюсь тобой”, но промолчал. - Кстати, не хочешь взять ученика? Так сказать, побывать на моем месте?<br/>

Лукавые нотки в голосе мужчины развеселили Скайуокера.<br/>

- Я подумаю, - ответил он. И сменил тему: - Значит, мы снова вместе? Я имею в виду, в команде?<br/>

- Так и должно быть, - просто сказал Оби-Ван, поглаживая бороду, - если уж ловить Гривуса, то только с тобой. Ведь мы вместе его упустили.<br/>

- Нет, это ты его упустил, - возразил парень. Он не желал уходить. Хотел беседовать с Кеноби. Неважно, сколько времени продлится их разговор и на какую тему. Лишь бы быть с учителем.<br/>

Но мужчина собрался уходить. У него были дела. Энакин не стал его задерживать. Только обнял, удивив своим поступком и Оби-Вана, и себя. Прижимаясь к мужчине, парень почувствовал умиротворение. Он обнимал Кеноби так долго, как мог, пока Оби-Ван мягко и неохотно не отстранился. Энакин заметил легкий румянец на щеках мужчины. “Ему неловко?” - удивился Скайуокер. - “Он смущен? Или Оби-Ван чувствует то же, что и я?”<br/>

Спросить Энакин не решился. Не знал, как отреагирует Кеноби. Он сам себя спрашивал, что чувствует к бывшему учителю.<br/>

Когда Оби-Ван ушел, Энакин вздохнул.<br/>

“Всегда ли я так относился к нему?” - спросил себя молодой магистр. - “Да, я люблю Оби-Вана. Всегда любил. Но любит ли он меня? Учитель никогда этого не говорил.”<br/>

Энакин понял, что запутался. И в одиночку не мог разобраться в чувствах. Как в них можно разобраться, если всю жизнь тебя учат отрицать эмоции?<br/>

Да, он джедай. Но и отрицать часть себя не собирается. И плевать на Кодекс.<br/>

Сон до сих пор не давал покоя. Стоило закрыть глаза, как воображение подбрасывало обнаженного Кеноби — нежного и чувственного. Улыбаясь,он склонялся над Энакином. Парень благодарил Силу за то, что никто не умеет читать мысли.<br/>

Он решил поговорить кое с кем, когда появится время. Даже не вдаваясь в подробности, Скайуокер может услышать от нее мудрый совет.<br/>

*****<br/>
Сенаторка Падме Наберрие встретила Энакина в своей квартире — такой просторной и роскошной, что Скайуокер никак не мог привыкнуть. Боялся, если сделает шаг в сторону, то заблудится в разнообразии цветов, затеряется среди мебели.<br/>

- Энакин, я рада тебя видеть, - Падме, как обычно, была одета в одно из дорогих платьев — не таких громадных, как во времена правления на Набу, но не менее пышного, с вышивкой и украшениями. Со времен начала войны сенаторка стала подругой молодого джедая. Скайуокер знал, что ей можно доверять, хотя Оби-Ван часто предостерегал, мол сенаторы — не те люди, которые заслуживают доверия.<br/>

Падме была той, кого Энакин назвал бы старшей сестрой — мудрой, опытной и благоразумной.<br/>

С ней можно поговорить обо всем.<br/>

- Здравствуй, Падме, - поприветствовал ее Скайуокер, поражаясь, как из упрямой и смелой сенаторки Амидала становится обычной девушкой. Парень не любил, когда Падме надевала эту сенаторскую маску. Хотя и понимал, что она не может быть открытой со всеми. - Я... я стал магистром.<br/>

- Я счастлива это слышать! - воскликнула Амидала, улыбаясь. - Сколько я тебя знаю, ты мечтал об этом. Теперь ты магистр Ордена. Я верила, что у тебя получится.<br/>

- А кто говорил, что мне нужны терпение и самоконтроль? - усмехнулся Скайуокер, с довольным видом шагая за сенаторкой.<br/>

- Иногда эти качества тебе действительно нужны, - Падме привела джедая в комнату с большим панорамным окном, из которого открывался вид на Корусант. Ц3ПО, дроид, которого Энакин подарил Падме в знак дружбы, принес напитки. - Я рада, что ты зашел. Столько всего произошло. Иногда я так беспокоюсь обо всем...<br/>

Она замолчала и встревоженно посмотрела на Скайуокера. Парень почувствовал ее волнение и страх.<br/>

- О чем ты беспокоишься, Падме? - он взял девушку за руку. О собственных проблемах расскажет позже.<br/>

- Граф Дуку в плену, но война все еще продолжается, - Падме покачала головой, - это неправильно, Энакин. Канцлер должен надавить на графа, чтобы тот отозвал войска дроидов. Но этого не происходит. Война становится более яростной.<br/>

- Генерал Гривус все еще скрывается, - напомнил Скайуокер, - канцлер Палпатин ясно выразился, что война будет окончена после поимки или убийства генерала.<br/>

- Ты веришь в это?<br/>

Джедай открыл рот, чтобы ответить “да”... но не смог. Не знал, почему. Ведь он довеврял Палпатину, верил, что канцлер заботится о Республике.<br/>

Может ли быть иначе?<br/>

Падме молчала. Энакин не стал развивать эту тему, поскольку понимал: запутается еще больше. Он не был силен в политике.<br/>

- Не бери в голову, - сказала сенаторка, - может, ты и прав. Скоро все разрешится. Но ты пришел не о политике слушать, правда. Тебя что-то тревожит.<br/>

Скайуокера всегда поражала проницательность Амидалы. Он ничего не говорил, все было написано у него на лице.<br/>

- Я... - Енакин задумался, как бы объяснить. - Я видел сон. Такой... реалистичный, будто...<br/>

- Будто сны о твоей матери? - участливо подсказала Падме. Магистр кивнул, машинально сцепив пальцы рук, словно защищаясь. Собеседница, наоборот, выглядела внимательной, открытой слушательницей.<br/>

- Да, - признался Энакин, опуская голову. В подробности вдаваться не хотелось.<br/>

- Твой сон касается кого-то близкого? - спросила Амидала. Она помнила, каким подавленным был Скайуокер, когда видел умирающую мать.<br/>

- Да, - снова короткий ответ без подробностей. Девушка поняла, что рассказывать больше джедай не собирается.<br/>

- Этот близкий человек страдал?<br/>

- Нет, - возразил Энакин, - он был... я просто не понимаю, что это значит.<br/>

- Ты боишься, что сон станет реальностью?<br/>

Джедай долго думал, прежде чем ответить.<br/>

- Не знаю, - честно признался он, - тот, кто мне снился, вел себя так, как никогда бы себе не позволил. Было неожиданно видеть его таким. Но временами я ловил себя на мысли, что его действия не вызывали у меня негатива.<br/>

- Возможно, сон — это отражение твоих желаний? Ты никогда не думал, чего ты хочешь, Энакин? Для себя?<br/>

- Я джедай, и я хочу... - начал Скайуокер, но закончил совсем другими словами: - Я хочу, чтобы мои чувства были взаимны.<br/>

Его слова удивили сенаторку. Энакин не говорил о чувствах, потому что для джедаев главное — безмятежность и спокойствие. По крайней мере, Скайуокер так говорил.<br/>

Падме поняла, что ее друг влюбился.<br/>

- Сложно принимать то, что ты чувствуешь, а еще сложнее открыться, - сказала она, - но если ты закроешься, человек не поймет твоих чувств.<br/>

- Я должен ему сказать? - на щеках Энакина появился румянец. Он едва не закрыл ладонями лицо. Удержался от поступка лишь оттого, что понимал: он будет выглядеть глупо.<br/>

- Да, - ответила Падме, - по-другому вряд ли получится.<br/>

Магистр снова подумал о сне. Днем видение казалось далеким и нереалистичным, но каждый миг хранился в памяти как важное событие. Признаться в любви Оби-Вану... Скайуокер осознал, что это будет самое трудное  в его жизни. Где взять смелости, чтобы сделать такой шаг? Что ответит Кеноби? Парень что-то говорил Падме, а мысленно находился вместе с Оби-Ваном, отдаваясь теплым рукам учителя.<br/>

*****<br/>

Дальнейшие события развивались слишком быстро. Энакин не успел что-либо предпринять насчет Оби-Вана. Сначала от удушения скончался граф Дуку. Стало понятно, что пленника убили с помощью Силы. Гвардейцы, которые охраняли графа, тоже были мертвы. Это разозлило Скайуокера. Он-то считал, что сепаратисты, узнав о заключении Дуку, бдут стремиться к окончанию войны. Или граф их образумит.<br/>

Но ситх умер от рук другого ситха. И Энакин все больше утверждался в правдивости слов магистра Винду о том, что Дарт Сидиус, возможно, входит в близкое окружение канцлера Палпатина.<br/>

- Как такое могло случиться?! - разъяренный Энакин задавал этот вопрос, не надеясь получить ответ. В Совете джедаев приняли решение усилить наблюдение за верховным канцлером. Скайуокер был полностью согласен с магистрами. В окружении канцлера творилось нечто непонятное. Палпатин в последнее время принимал такие странные решения, что беспокоиться стали даже сенаторы. Падме Амидала и две тысячи сенаторов подписали петицию с просьбой аннулировать назначенных губернаторов, которых канцлер отправил на лояльные Республике планеты. Губернаторы должны сделать планеты безопасней и координировать оборону против сепаратистов. По крайней мере, так объяснил Палпатин.<br/>

На деле это выглядело так, будто некто решил установить на планетах надзор.<br/>

Скайуокеру об этом рассказала Падме, хотя канцлер просил парня присутствовать во время беседы с сенаторами. Магистр отказался. Не хотел, чтобы создавалось впечатление, будто он выступает на стороне канцлера.<br/>

- Дарт Сидиус знал, где содержат Дуку. Видимо, не хотел, чтобы граф выдал какую-либо информацию, поэтому убил его, - устало ответил Оби-Ван. Джедаи шли из зала Совета по коридору Храма. Видя, что Энакин все еще злится, Кеноби добавил более утешительно: - Мы найдем Сидиуса. И Гривуса тоже. Война вот-вот окончится.<br/>

Светлые глаза учителя при дневном свете казались почти прозрачными. Энакину хватило мельком посмотреть на Оби-Вана, чтобы успокоиться. Мысли уже занимал не граф Дуку, не Сенат, не Палпатин, не война.<br/>

Только Оби-Ван.<br/>

Молодому магистру внезапно захотелось взять Кеноби за руку и утащить на отдаленную планету. Хотя бы день пожить, как обычные люди. Не думать о бесконечных сражениях. Оберегать Оби-Вана. И любить.<br/>

- Я хочу в это верить, - сказал Скайуокер, отгоняя навязчивую мысль о прикосновении к мужчине. Хотя бы мимолетном. Прямо здесь. И плевать на магистров, рыцарей и их падаванов. - Но почему все так сложно?<br/>

- Оставь вопросы другим магистрам. Вот-вот мы обнаружим Гривуса и уничтожим его. А после... - Оби-Ван неопределенно покачал головой. - Лучше жить настоящим.<br/>

Энакин кивнул, соглашаясь, и поцеловал Кеноби в щеку. Тот от неожиданности остановился и пристально посмотрел на собеседника. Скайуокер ждал каких-либо слов. Оби-Ван опустил глаза.<br/>

- Я не буду спрашивать, зачем ты это сделал... - взволнованно начал он.<br/>

- А я отвечу, - оборвал собеседника Энакин. Слова вырвались сами собой. - Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван.<br/>

Так легко. Так просто. Так естественно. Скайуокер и сам удивился. И ждал реакции мужчины.<br/>

- И... и я люблю тебя, Энакин, - тихо сказал Кеноби. Скайуокер впервые видел, чтобы учитель так волновался. Мужчина спрятал руки в широкие рукава плаща и не решался смотреть на собесебника. - Ты мне как брат, и я не могу представить рядом кого-то другого.<br/>

Скайуокер улыбнулся и позволил себе погладить волосы Кеноби, слегка растрепав его безупречную прическу.<br/>

- Энакин, это лишнее, - почти прошептал мужчина. Решив не смущать его еще больше, парень убрал ладонь, хотя ему безумно понравилось прикасаться к мягким волосам Оби-Вана. - Мы не можем...<br/>

Скайуокер едва не спросил, а можно ли магистрам Винду и Коту демонстрировать отношения так, что лишь слепой не увидит. Но воздержался.<br/>

Он решил воплотить свой сон в реальность.<br/>

*****<br/>

Спустя некоторое время генерала Гривуса удалось обнаружить. Он пребывал на планете Утапау. Энакин, которому порядком надоело бездействовать, обрадовался. Он отправился в ангар, где 501 отряд во главе с капитаном Коди готовился к отлету. Оби-Вана еще не было. Почему он так долго? Сколько можно беседовать с магистрами? Обо всем уже поговорили. На самом деле Скайуокер боялся, как бы Совет не передумал отправлять его с Кеноби, а оставил здесь шпионить за канцлером. Парень сопротивлялся до последнего, и магистры не стали его задерживать на Корусанте, за что джедай был им благодарен.<br/>

Увидев Оби-Вана, который приближался к кораблю, Энакин быстро подошел к нему. Кеноби был спокоен и сосредоточен, как обычно. Отстраненный от мира. Готовый к сражению. Глядя на его серьезное выражение лица, Скайуокер преградил мужчине путь, а потом прижал к стене.<br/>

- Энакин, что ты делаешь? - Оби-Ван слабо сопротивлялся. Парень перехватил его руку, прижал к щеке и поцеловал. Как ему не хватало этих ощущений! Оставив вопрос Кеноби без ответа, Скайуокер прижался к мужчине, склонив голову для поцелуя. Оби-Ван ошеломленно смотрел на него, не зная, как реагировать. Но позволил губам Энакина коснуться собственных губ. Скайуокер порывисто обнял Кеноби. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди. Или он слышал сердцебиение Оби-Вана? Эйфория, смешанная с желанием, овладели парнем, и он с трудом услышал, как магистр сказал:<br/>

- Энакин... - Кеноби говорил полушепотом. - Не здесь, Энакин... У нас есть задание. Ты же понимаешь...<br/>

Скайуокер неохотно отпустил учителя. Тот казался таким потерянным, что снова захотелось его обнять.<br/>

- Да, понимаю, - кивнул Энакин, пытаясь успокоиться, - не волнуйся, Оби-Ван, мы закончим, что начали, позже.<br/>

Он первым пошел к кораблю. Кеноби, поправив плащ, последовал за парнем. Последние слова Скайуокера лишили магистра покоя. Он знал, что так случится, когда впервые услышал признание в любви тогда еще от падавана. И все следующие разы.<br/>

Оби-Ван не пытался ничего изменить, потому что сам любил Энакина.<br/>

Прибыв на Утапау, магистры быстро обнаружили генерала. И вдвоем уничтожили его. Гривусу не помогла армия супердроидов. Джедаям помогали клоны. Вместе они превратили врагов в горы металла.<br/>

Правда, порадоваться победе не удалось. Из Корусанта пришло сообщение: канцлер Палпатин оказался владыкой ситхов Дартом Сидиусом. И весь путь обратно Энакин винил себя за то, что не рассмотрел угрозу прямо под носом. Джедаю было больно осознавать, что человек, которого он считал добрым советчиком и мудрым дядюшкой, нагло обманывал его все эти годы. Нет, с самого начала. Всех обманывал. Даже магистров. Прикрывшись маской добродушия и любви к Республике, канцлер вел свою игру. И едва не победил.<br/>

“А я разделял его взгляды”, - внезапно подумал Энакин. И ужаснулся от осознания того, что стоял у самой пропасти. Он мог пасть на Темную сторону, поддавшись манипуляциям владыки ситхов. Сила, что бы он тогда натворил? Джедай тут же заставил себя успокоиться. Оби-Ван встревоженно посматривал на него. Видимо почувствовал страх и переживания парня. Энакин соврал, что ему нужно выйти что-то проверить, лишь бы не видеть сочувствующий взгляд Кеноби.<br/>

Когда они вернулись, все было кончено. Магистры во главе с Йодой победили Дарта Сидиуса. В глубине души Скайуокер был рад этому. Он не знал, смог бы поднять меч против того, кого считал другом.<br/>

Конечно, стоило еще уладить много дел. К примеру, доставить глав Торговой федерации, которые, по данным разведки, находились на Мустафаре. Объяснить произошедшее Сенату. Решить вопрос с переговорами об окончании войны. Но Энакина это уже не интересовало. Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Кеноби в ответ смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. Скайуокер слегка улыбнулся. Поскольку с врагами было покончено, он хотел провести как можно больше времени с учителем.<br/>

*****<br/>

Оби-Ван впустил Энакина к себе поздним вечером. Парень заметил, что магистр все еще испытывает некую неловкость и волнение. Будто не знает, как себя вести.<br/>

Пожалуй, впервые Кеноби волновался больше, чем Скайуокер.<br/>

- Нечасто тебе приходилось проявлять чувства? - негромко спросил Энакин, которого не покидало ощущение дежавю. Комната Оби-Вана была такой же, как и во сне.<br/>

- Нечасто, - откликнулся мужчина. Энакин подошел к нему. Столько всего хотелось сказать, что он немного растерялся.<br/>

- Не бойся, Оби-Ван, я приму все, что ты чувствуешь.<br/>

Обезоруживающая искренность в голосе Скайуокера вызвала у мужчины легкую улыбку - такую желанную для парня. Он прикоснулся к щеке Кеноби - сначала рукой, потом губами. И упустил момент, когда вовсю целовал учителя, медленно спускаясь к шее. Ладони Оби-Вана лежали у него на плечах, затем зарылись во вьющиеся волосы. Скайуокер, не медля, раздевал его, сокрушаясь тем, что джедаи носят так много одежды. Все было, как в его сне, только они с Кеноби поменялись местами.<br/>

А Скайуокеру так хотелось, чтобы учитель был сверху.<br/>

Он уложил Оби-Вана на кровати и уселся на бедрах. Не мог отвести взгляда от тела мужчины - сильного, горячего и такого желанного. Энакин чувствовал, как возбужден Оби-Ван. И как любая его реакция - рваные вздохи, нервные движения, покусывание губ - возбуждала самого Скайуокера. Как он еще держался - непонятно. Парень нарочно не раздевался. Хотел, чтобы это сделал Кеноби. Парень ласкал его кожу, целовал мягкие губы. Прислушиваясь к учащенному дыханию учителя, провел рукой от груди к низу живота. И остался доволен, услышав негромкий стон. С губ сорвалось:<br/>

- Громче, Оби-Ван.<br/>

Как же нравился Скайуокеру голос мужчины в эти моменты. Он был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Кеноби не молчал. И обрадовался, когда Оби-Ван перехватил инициативу. В отличие от нетерпеливого Энакина, Кеноби раздевал его медленно, наслаждаясь самим процессом. Оба знали, что будет дальше, и само предвкушение вызывало ураган эмоций. Скайуокер поражался выдержке магистра - и как Оби-Ван до сих пор держится? А сам таял от случайных прикосновений теплых рук.<br/>

- Энакин, - Кеноби обхватил лицо парня, любуясь каждой чертой. Его глаза сияли. - Позволь мне...<br/>

Скайуокер поцеловал его ладонь, выражая согласие. Все, что угодно, учитель. Он жаждал чувствовать Оби-Вана и не мог больше ждать.<br/>

Все будет так, как он видел во сне.<br/>

Нет, все будет даже лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>